Sad Monologue
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Hanya tentang Sehun yang bermonolog pada dirinya.. #plak ige mwoya? mian gak pinter bikin summary.. Hunhan story


SAD MONOLOGUE

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Exo), Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Victoria f(x), Byun Baekhyun (ExO), Kim Jong In (Exo)

Lenght : oneshoot

Genre : Romance, GS

Terinsipirasi dari OST. Gu Famliy Book "Don't forget me!-Bae Suzy"

Happy Reading!

Do you hear my sad monologue?

These words that blame you

Matahari tak terlihat cukup bersemangat hari ini, hanya bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang mengitarinya. Membiarkan angin bulan November yang menusuk menemani insan tanpa sedikitpun kehangatan. Liquid-liquid kemudian berjatuhan malas dari awan membasahi bumi yang menambah jelas perubahan musim terjadi, bukan lagi gugur tetapi dingin. Bunyi rintikannya di atap-atap rumah membentuk ritme tersendiri, membuat kadang seseorang menikmatinya, membencinya, menyukainya bahkan mengabaikannya.

Disana, yap tepat disana di bawah sebuah halte kecil, seorang namja sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia membawa seikat bunga bersamanya.

"sepertinya hari ini aku akan terlambat lagi, apa kau akan marah padaku? Hey.. kau lihat sendiri hujan selebat ini mana mungkin aku akan bisa datang tepat waktu seperti kataku waktu itu. Kau akan menyalahkanku? Hmm.. silahkan saja. Aku mungkin hanya akan membuatmu menunggu beberapa jam saja tapi kau pernah membuatku menunggu selama 3 tahun, kau ingaat itu? tiga tahun itu waktu yang lama tau, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai Victoria noona? Aku hanya menyukaimu tahu. Dasar bodoh!"

The name that becomes pain when I call it

You, you, you

*flasback in monologue

"Oh Sehun... kau jangan jadi pengecut! Ayo, nyatakan saja cintamu pada Vict eonni, meskipun dia sudah punya Nichkun oppa, dan menolakmu setidaknya dia tau"

_Kau tau betapa terlihat bodohnya kau saat itu._

"Luhannie chagi, hentikan ceramah cinta dan kesoktahuanmu itu secepat mungkin, arachi?"

_Kau langsung memanyunkan bibirmu, kesal. Kau tau aku pikir kau imut saat itu._

"Luhannie? Chagi? Yak! Oh Sehun, nama siapa yang kau panggil begitu?"

_Ya, namamu kan? Aku benar-benar malas menjawabnya._

"hanya orang spesial boleh memanggilku begitu? Kau mengerti?"

_Orang spesial? Memangnya aku tidak._

"contohnya?"

"namjachingu-ku"

_Hmm.. aku calon namjachingu-mu, boleh dong berarti. Aku akan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh saat ini. Betapa pedenya aku berpikir begitu saat itu._

"ne, araeso Luhannie"

"yak! Xi Luhan. Panggil aku Luhan noona. Kau adik kelasku. Kau ingat?"

_Ah iya, kau lahir bulan Januari dan aku April jadi kita beda tingkat di sekolah tapi tetap saja kita lahir di tahun yang sama, kan? Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Dan aku masih tetap suka._

"hmm.. Luhannie. Ayo, kita turun, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir"

"yak! Sehun ah, panggil aku ..."

_Hmm.. akhirnya kau mengejarku sampai lantai 2 ruang belajar kita. Aku heran kenapa kita harus berlari melewati tangga dari lantai 7 seperti itu dan hasilnya terengah-engah di dalam kelas. Bukannya sekolah kita ada liftnya ya? Aku yakin aku hanya mengikuti kebodohanmu lagi. Ayolah, kau membuatku tersenyum ganjil lagi ketika mengingatnya. Segi positifnya, saat berlari itulah aku merasa menjadi satu-satunya, kau fokus hanya menuju dan melihat padaku tanpa mencuri pandang atau pun curhat colongan tentang makhluk lain itu, Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai._

_Namja yang sepertinya selalu punya niat beradu otot denganku ketika mulai mendekatimu dan memanggil namamu "Luhannie" seperti aku. Kau tidak keterlaluan Xi Luhan, melarangku namun tidak melarangnya. Dan akhirnya aku jadi obat nyamuk saat kalian pacaran, kemudian menjadi kantong sampah tempat buang semua cerita kau dengannya._

_Aku mulai kesal lagi sekarang, "Luhannie" hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu. Dan apa sedikit pun kau tak pernah tahu seberapa menderitanya menjadi aku ?_

_Luhannie sumber kebahagiaan dan rasa sakitku._

If you are smiling at thoughts of me sometimes

I won't have any more lingering attachments

So don't forget me, me, me

Please remember me, me, me

Hujan masih konsisten ingin berselancar dari awan menuju bumi, membentur atap-atap, terjun bebas menuju tanah kemudian menyesap ke akar tanaman. Sehun dengan bunganya mendesah pasrah menunggu bis biru yang belum juga datang, ada pun datang tapi tidak berhenti karena penuh. Harusnya Sehun menaiki mobil miliknya saja namun apa mau di katakan mobil tercintanya ternyata sedang berngambek ria pada tuannya yang urak-urakan hingga akhirnya berakhir di bengkel. Sehun melepas fokusnya pada aspal yang memantulkan air hujan, tempat mobil-mobil berlalu lalang, ia tak berniat lagi di PHP oleh bis yang lewat. Fokusnya kini beralih pada sepasang pelajar SMA di seberang jalan, awalnya mereka kelihatan berteduh kemudian pelajar yeoja menarik pelajar namja untuk berlari di sepanjang jalan. Keduanya tertawa lepas menikmati air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka sambil terus berlari. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda prihatin mungkin namun otaknya langsung berproses memprotes pikirannya tadi "ah kita juga pernah melakukannya" kata Sehun dalam hati.

*flashback

"hey, kau tak pulang bersama namja-mu, Luhan?"tanya Sehun memecah keheningan ketika berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tengah tutup.

Luhanhanya mengabaikannya.

"namja-mu itu terkenal lho, bagaimana kalau seseorang merebutnya darimu?"

"pletak!" pukulan keras mendarat di kepala bagian belakang Sehun.

"ne, aku mengerti. Namja itu setia dan hanya akan mencintaimu,kan?"

"pletak!" pukulan mendarat lagi di tempat yang sama.

"Xi Luhan love Kim Jong In forever"

"pletak!"

"yak! Appo. Araeso. Aku tak akan bicara tentang dia lagi. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku malah dipukuli"

Sehun kesal. Ia bukan hanya di diamkan, di pukuli tapi juga tak di pandang sama sekali oleh Luhan, Luhan sibuk memandang arah lain dan membelakangi Sehun.

"aku sudah putus dengan Kai"kata Luhan pelan.

"mwoo?" hal itu mendapat respon luar biasa dari Sehun, ia membalikan tubuh Luhan hingga menghadap padanya. Itu hal mudah bagi Sehun karena Luhan bertubuh mungil.

"aku sudah putus dengan Kim Jong In"ulang Luhan.

Bermacam-macam perasaan mendatangi Sehun seketika saat itu, ada rasa tak percaya,ada bahagia karena artinya ada kesempatan untuknya, ada sedih melihat Luhan dan ada rasa-rasa lain yang membuat Sehun bingung mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa. Untunglah poker facenya selalu aktif.

"kenapa?"

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman dari Luhan.

"aku tak tau juga tuan Oh, dia baik padaku. Aku suka dia. Kami cocok tapi ada yang kurang. Aku merasa masih ada kurang. Aku bahagia tapi tak bahagia. Aku akhirnya memutuskannya. Dan lagi 1 katanya mengganggu pikiranku sekarang"

Sehun memang penasaran kata apa itu? tapi ia malah takut terlibat terlalu jauh dan tampaknya jika bertanya ia juga tak akan mendapat jawabannya yang ia inginkan.

"sudahlah, masih banyak laki-laki lain yang bisa menggantikan dia. Gwenchana?" Sehun mengelus pelan bahu Luhan.

"nan gwenchana, Sehun ah"

Hujan tak kunjung juga berhenti padahal sudah mulai gelap.

"sehun ah, ayo.."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun berlari di tengah hujan, tangan mungilnya mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat menghadang hujan.

"Luhannie, saranghae"

"mwo?" Luhan langsung melepas pegangannya dan menatap namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya.

"ne. Saranghae Xi Luhan, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"kau gila, Oh Sehun"

"ani" Sehun menunjukan wajah seriusnya. Luhan bingung karenanya, ia harus menjawab apa? Iya? Berarti benar yang di katakan Kai, yang ia cintai sebenarnya adalah Sehun tapi Sehun akan merasa sebagai pelarian saja kan? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya berusaha menghibur saja? Jika menjawab tidak? Kapan lagi kesempatan ini? Kapan lagi Sehun akan menyatakan padanya? Luhan masih diam seribu bahasa padahal hujan masih berjatuhan walau tak begitu lebat lagi. Sehun menatapnya penuh harapan namun ketidakpercayaan datang lagi dalam dirinya. Ia tertawa keras.

"kenapa noona? Noona kenapa? apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"kata Sehun layaknya seorang bad boy.

Luhan memerah antara karena rasa malu dan kesal. "yak! Oh Sehun... " Luhan siap mendaratkan pukulan pada Sehun. Namun Sehun sudah lebih dahulu berlari. Mereka kejar-kejaran lagi, hingga Sehun berhenti karena capek. Luhan yang masih kesal menyiapkan tasnya yang berisi sebuah kamus dan 2 buku catatan untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

"pletak!" pukulan cukup kuat sukses mendarat namun Luhan tak melihat sebuah tiang listrik di dekat Sehun hingga selain terkena buku kepala Sehun juga sukses menghantam tiang itu.

"Yak! Sehun-ah. Gwencahana?"

Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, membuat Luhan kaget. Sehun yang tadinya berdiri langsung terduduk. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja kemudian mengaliri tubuhnya karena hujan. Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya di jalanan begitu saja, karena ia merasa sedikit pusing. Luhan langsung panik.

"sehun ah, mianhe.. sehun ah ireonaa.. ireonaa" ia menangis sejadinya-jadinya.

"ireonaaa.. ireonaaa... jeongmal mianhee.. mianhee" ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun.

Ia ingin minta tolong pada seseorang namun tak seorang pun terlihat melewati sekitar sana.

Sekitar lebih dari 3 menit Luhan terus menangis, hingga akhirnya.

"Sehun tunggu disini, aku akan mencari seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu"

Belum sempat Luhan berdiri dari duduknya tangan Sehun menahannya.

"sehun ah.. kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh yang sudah duduk Sehun erat-erat. "syukurlah, kau tak kenapa-kenapa kan? Sehun dengan kepala iseng malah ingin mengerjai Luhan. Ia ingin berpura-pura hilang ingatan. Namun, rencana tersebut langsung tercancel setelah Sehun mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang masih bergayut memeluk lehernya.

"Sehun ah, syukurlah kau bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku cemas kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.? Bagaimana kalau kau hilang ingatan? Apa kau akan melupakanku? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kalau kau berubah kepadaku setelah itu? sehun ah, ku mohon jangan pernah berubah padaku"

Ia menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Meski baju Sehun sudah basah namun ada rintik lain yang membasahinya. Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Luhan pelan.

"sehun ah, aku takut kalau kau tak akan bangun lagi tadi, aku tak mau sendiri, kalau kau tak ada aku rasanya juga mau mati, aku mohon kau jangan tinggalkan aku ya, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, kau juga tak boleh melupakanku, kau ingat itu?" Luhan masih terisak-isak. Entah kenapa hati Sehun merasa teriris mendengar ucapan yeoja itu.

"jadi kau mencintaiku? Kau tak mau kehilanganku?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tersebut. Yap, anggukan yang di tunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?

I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you

Is it so? Are you really completely fine?

You, you, you

"yak! Oh Sehun. Kau tak mau memberiku selamat huh? Dongsaeng macam apa kau ini?"teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Sehun hanya menatap noona yang juga yeoja-nya itu sekilas dan malas.

"yak! Kau mengabaikanku?"

Luhan memburu langkahnya menuju Sehun dan ingin memukul namja itu dengan piagam lulusan yang baru saja ia terima.

Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi Sehun sigap menahan tangan yeoja yang di cintainya.

"aku bukan dongsaeng biasa, aku dongsaeng sekaligus namja-mu, arachi?"kata Sehun datar.

"kau marah padaku, Sehunnie chagi?" kata Luhan memelas.

"ani, aniyo, hanya saja ini terakhir, kan? Esok, lusa dan seterusnya kita takkan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi,kan?"

Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun saat itu, jujur saja dia merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak semua tempat di sekolah ini menyimpan jejak-jejak memori mereka. Ruang-ruang dengan perlengkapannya adalah saksi bisu masa remaja yang mereka lewatkan. Setiap sudut punya cerita tersendiri dengan berbagai macam tokoh didalamnya. Ya, semua akan jadi kenangan. Kenangan yang tak terlupakan disetiap detiknya. Dan setiap kenangan merupakan harta beharga di masa depan,bukan? Meskipun di hari esok tak ada lagi kenangan tentang dia dan Sehun berlatarkan sekolah itu lagi.

Luhan menautkan tangannya pada Sehun, ia memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"gwenchana, chagiya. Kita masih bisa bertemu di tempat lain,kan? Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau juga punya banyak teman,bukan?"

"araeso, chagiya noona" Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia tak boleh kekanak-kanakan lagi karena suatu hari nanti ia harus menjaga noonanya tersayang itu.

"yak! Aku baru ingat kau tak berniat memberiku selamat? Aku masuk sepuluh lulusan terbaik, apa kau tau itu? kau ini b..."

Kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Luhan.

"bukan hanya selamat, aku juga memberimu hadiah,kan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku soju hari ini?"

"andweee...oh Sehun kau masih kecil. Andwee. Kau tak boleh. Kau tak boleh pokoknya" repet Luhan tiba-tiba.

You left me without even a common promise

But that person still remains in me

Don't forget me, me, me

Please remember me, me, me

Sehun bergulat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya harus memutuskan untuk pergi atau tidak pergi untuk menemui atau mengabaikan, tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan baginya untuk sekedar memutuskan apalagi dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang di milikinya. Ia merasa kecewa dan di bohongi, ia merasa di tinggalkan, ia juga marah, ia tak kunjung bisa memutuskan meskipun ia sudah berpikir dari 3 hari yang lalu.

Xi Luhan, wanita yang ia cintai semudah bulu yang diterbangkan angin berkata akan berangkat ke China. Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung tersulut emosi, 3 hari lagi pergi meninggalkannya dan semudah itu baru di katakannya dengan masih tersenyum.

"apa maumu sebenarnya Xi Luhan?" pikir Sehun. Ia benar-benar kecewa, bukankah Luhan pernah meminta Sehun untuk tak meninggalkannya? Tapi, sekarang siapa yang meninggalkan siapa? Dan kenapa baru memberi tahu padanya 3 hari lagi ? membuat kejutan perpisahankah? Hati Sehun benar-benar terluka, ia terlalu takut di tinggal pergi cinta pertamanya itu. bukankah nanti dunianya akan jadi sepi? Ia benci harus mengingat kenangan-kenangan dengan Luhan yang akan meninggalkannya.

"baboya! Kau didalam,kan? Ayo cepat keluar!"teriak Baekhyun-hyungnya Sehun dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

"yak! Kalau kau tak bangun aku akan menghancurkan pintumu Sehun-ah"ancamnya.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya malas, ia belajar dari pengalamannya hyung-nya ini adalah orang yang nekad bisa jadi ia melakukannya setiap ancamannya,kan?

"mwoya?"

"ini kunci motorku, cepat kau susul yeojamu itu ke bandara! Jangan sampai kau menyesal,sehun-ah"

Sehun sebenarnya malas sekali tapi mendengar kata 'sesal' 'menyesal' bukankah itu juga menyakitkan dan dapat membunuhnya nanti?

Sehun mengambil kunci motor itu. "gumawo, hyung"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun menancap gas menuju Incheon airport.

Incheon airport

Mata Sehun sibuk menyusuri setiap wajah yang melewatinya, ia hanya bisa berkata 'bukan' 'bukan' dalam hatinya. Dimana Luhan? Untung Sehun punya otak yang masih bisa berfungsi baik meski dalam suasana hati kacau. Ia melaju melihat papan pemberitahuan keberangkatan, terlihat disana 2 pesawat menuju China sudah check in. Ia mulai panik sendiri, ia tak mungkin berlari masuk ke tempat check in seperti ini dia bisa mati ditangan petugas, untunglah otaknya berpikir bagus, ia menemui bagian pemberitahu informasi di bandara.

Dan kemudian "di beritahukan kepada calon penumpang bernama Xi Luhan atau Caroline Lee(nama inggris) bahwa suami anda sedang dalam koma". Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa meyakinkan para petugas memberitahukan itu. sebenarnya Xi Luhan yang berada di ruang check in ingin mengabaikan saja toh dia tak memiliki suami tapi nama inggrisnya tak mungkin ada yang kebetulan sama,kan? Ia memutuskan untuk turun. Dan tepat di hadapannya.

"yak! Kau gila! Suamiku yang mana? Kau bodoh?" Luhan geram dan terus memukul Sehun.

Perlahan air mata turun dari pipinya. Sehun hanya bis mengaduh karena pukulan Luhan.

"kenapa kau baru datang? Kau harusnya datang lebih awal? Kau membenciku? "

"mianhe" Sehun bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"aku pergi, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau mengerti? Jangan menyusahkan hyungmu dan Oh ajumma lagi.! Kau kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kau bodoh, oh Sehun!" sekarang Luhan sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengelus-elus tubuhnya pelan. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Sehunnie, aku sangat sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu ituu,kan?" tanya Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"ne, aku tahu" jawabnya.

"aku hanya perlu kau tahu itu, aku mencintaimu"

"nado, noona. Noona uljima! Uljima!" Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah Luhan.

"kau tak akan melupakanku, kan? Kau harus mengingatku selalu,okay? Kau tak boleh melupakanku. Oya, kau harus merawat mawarku bersama Sunyoung ajumma"

"ah iya, kau harus berjanji menjalani kehidupanmu dengan baik walau tanpa aku di dekatmu, okay? Kau harus jadi polisi yang baik seperti keinginanmu." Ia mengusak rambut Sehun lembut. "kau janji?" "ne,noona. Aku berjanji" jawab Sehun.

"noonaa.. kau ..." Sehun belum menyelesaikan pertannyaannya namun suara pemberitahuan menginterupsi keinginannya.

"Diberitahukan panggilan terakhir pada para penumpang pesawat Flight air tujuan China"

"mianhee.. sehun. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Eomma menungguku disana. Jaga dirimu"

Luhan menjauhi Sehun."tapi, noona .. "

"aku pergii, sehun" teriak Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"noonnaa.. kau pasti kembali,kan?"

Pertanyaannya itu hanya mendapat balasan senyuman dari Luhan, entah kenapa sesuatu serasa menerjang Sehun membuatnya tersekiap memegang dadanya. "yak! Xi Luhan setidaknya bisakah kau mengangguk padaku"

*flashback off

Akhirnya hujan mulai mereda walaupun masih berpotensi menghantam basah kuyup orang yang berani menerjangnya. Sehun pun sudah mendapatkan bus menuju tempat tujuannya, ia tersenyum menatap bunga mawar merah yang di bawanya.

I'm not asking to do a love that has already passed

I just wish you would remember my love

Don't forget me, me, me

Love me, me, me

Sehun menghentikan bus yang di tumpanginya di sebuah halte yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Tempat itu sangatlah asri. Jalanan yang di tempuhnya di penuhi oleh pepohonan hijau yang masih basah bekas hujan, sehun juga bisa menikmati bersihnya udara yang memasuki paru-parunya. Ia berjalan santai namun tetap hati-hati agar tak terkena becekan sehabis hujan pada jalan setapak yang di tempuhnya. Ia masih terus berjalan dan menikmati setiap yang di lihat oleh matanya, di dengar telinganya dan di rasakan oleh kulitnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Ini tempat yang nyaman sekali, bolehkan aku tinggal bersamamu disini nanti?

"yak! Xi Luhan. Aku datang. Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"ah, ne. Luhannie noona. Sehunnie here. Kau senang,kan? Aku tau kok,kau pasti tersenyum sangat manis saat ini"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menahan tangis.

"ah ya.. noona, aku membawakanmu bunga. Ini bunga dari kebun di rumahmu. Aku menjaganya dengan baik. Kau lihat bunga ini, cantik, kan? Lebih cantik dari, kau tentunya noona"

"hahahahaha" Sehun tertawa kaku. "meskipun bagiku kau yang tercantik noona" air mata sudah pecah membasahi pipinya sekarang. Ia meletakkan bunga itu di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama "Xi Luhan".

"noona, kau harusnya memukul kepalaku,kan? Aku menangis lagi. Noona, kau kenapa hanya diam? Noonaa , aapa salahku?"

Sehun duduk dan membelai nisan itu dengan air mata yang sudah membanjirinya.

"noona, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kau seharusnya tak pergi hari itu. harusnya aku menahanmu. Noona, pesawat itu jahat, dia membuatmu terpisah sejauh ini denganku. Noona, kau juga jahat, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Noona, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa aku jahat? Noona, aku ..."

Sehun larut dalam kesedihannya, ini sudah berlalu selama 3 tahun, tetap saja seorang Xi Luhan belum pudar dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah absen mengunjungi Xi Luhan sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan, ia selalu menikmati suasana menuju makam Xi Luhan meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia lewati. Ia datang kadang untuk bercerita, kadang berbagi kebahagiaan dan kadang seperti ini berbagi rasa sakit ketika kembali terkenang. Xi Luhan keberadaan abadi di hatinya namun janjinya untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan baik ikut serta di jalani seumur hidupnya.

FIN

hehhe.. mianee typo dimana-mana mungkin, maklum story debut nehh.. hahhah :D

Mohom review nya ya readerr,, mianee saya baru nih jadi bnyak yang belum ngertii..


End file.
